1. Field of the Invention
The invention covers an improved stackable container in which the short ends are noticeably reinforced and have on their upper edge two specially reinforced crests that allow various boxes to be superimposed, forming very stable and resistant stacks. The most specific application for the model is to package perishable products such as fruit and vegetables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various models of open containers or boxes are known in the market, formed from a sheet of material that can be die cut, usually corrugated cardboard, and which have some means to allow various boxes to be superimposed and fit into each other to form stacks.
Among this type of box, note should be made of utility model 289.749 owned by the company IBEROAMERICANA DEL EMBALAJE, S.A., the applicant for the present model, that offers the unusual fact that, from the upper edge of each corner a crest emerges forming a dihedral angle, the wings of which extend over the walls of the short side and long side respectively. Coinciding with these crests, the corners of the lower edge have angular orifices, all of which means that when the boxes are superimposed the crests of the lower box fit into the orifices formed in the box situated on the immediately superior plain. The boxes thus filled allow stacks of considerable height to be formed.
Although this type of tray is very appropriate for the storage and transport of perishable products, in some cases the load thus formed is unbalanced and the stack falls, damaging the packaged products. Such an accident may occur because the lowest box is subject to maximum vertical pressure from the whole stack, and this lowest box does not support its corners on the base that supports the whole stack and in many cases this causes a lack of equilibrium and consequent fall.
The present model proposes a new, improved container, which is intended to solve the very important problem indicated.